


Lavender Narcissism

by BillyJenkins123



Series: Fire Emblem: Selfcest Edition [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Girls Kissing, Multiple Selves, Romance, Self-cest, Touching, all the camillas are super gay for each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyJenkins123/pseuds/BillyJenkins123
Summary: With several versions of Camilla being summoned to Askr for what seems like countless times, it is only inevitable the bewitching princesses would begin hooking up with each other.
Relationships: Camilla/Camilla (Fire Emblem)
Series: Fire Emblem: Selfcest Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201457
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Lavender Narcissism

**Author's Note:**

> I’m surprised only a few people have considered this possibility — So, I decided to try it myself!   
> In this version of Askr, there are several copies of each alt (multiple Spring!Camillas, multiple Summer!Camillas, etc.)
> 
> The first chapter begins with two default Camillas. Hopefully, I’ll be able to write enough chapters to explore every possible combination of Camilla pairings. Because of this goal, however, these chapters will be a bit shorter than my Olivia fic.
> 
> Finally, I’d like to clarify once again that I am NOT a writer, and I am simply doing this out of fun. Forgive me if I make poor writing mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It didn’t take long for them to grow so incredibly infatuated to each other. 

From the very moment her lavender eyes gazed upon the identical pair that had just been summoned, she knew, right then and there, they would get along without a single worry. 

That day when Camilla found out she’d be sharing a room with her own self, an unusual sense of excitement filled her mind. Why would she anticipate being in the presence of herself so badly? Sure, the idea itself sounded intriguing, but to this extent? It was borderline vanity! 

Still, when the door to her chambers opened and she was greeted with a smile from her own reflection, those thoughts dissipated in an instant. 

The rest is history from here. The Camillas quickly formed an inseparable friendship, often staying by each other’s side — Both in battle, and around the castle grounds. They shared stories from their respective worlds, even if they were only slightly different. During late hours, their unified laughter could barely be heard emanating from their chambers. 

After what seemed like two months, their friendship blossomed into something deeper. Shared stories turned to comforting heart to hearts, both Camillas assuring the other after finally speaking about their childhood traumas out loud. By the time winter rolled around, they cuddled close together each cold night. 

Their first date. Their first kiss. Everything happened so quickly within such a short timespan. And now...

“Oh, gods—“

Camilla found herself pinned against a wall in their room, gasping in a state of pure pleasure underneath the touch of her other self. Both arms coiled tightly around her lover’s midriff, she squirmed against the sensations being delivered — The other Camilla burying her face deep into the neck of the princess she had pinned. One hand behind the other’s head, while her other hand rested upon those stunning hips, she continued pressing her lips against the supple skin of Camilla’s neck. 

Taking her gasping as a cue, she lifted her head once more, pressing tender kisses along her mirror’s jawline, then the corner of her mouth, before settling into a deep, passionate kiss upon her ample lips. 

Identical hips slowly started to grind against one another, their shared heat gradually rising every second they passionately made out. After what felt like three minutes of deep, heated kissing, the Camilla against the wall staggered forward, both lavender beauties slowly making their way towards the bed. 

They stopped in the middle of the room, taking this moment to simply bask in each other’s presence, refusing to separate from the addicting taste of their own lips. One snaked her hands along the other’s back, reaching down to grab a fat mound. The other moved both hands upward, cupping her lover’s face and tilting her head slightly, allowing easier access into their kiss. 

Eventually they stopped at the foot of their bed, Camilla taking this opportunity to push her other self onto the mattress.   
As Camilla lied upon the bed, eager and incredibly needy, the other Camilla followed suit, seductively crawling on top of her identical lover. Identical lavender eyes locked in a gaze, the Camilla on top lifting the other’s chin with two fingers. 

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?”  
“Why don’t you show me?”

With a shared chuckle, eyes closed simultaneously, the Camillas locking lips in an amorous kiss once more, hands caressing sensually along each other’s mirrored bodies.

Their first night of intimacy was finally beginning.

Between the passionate kissing, the unfathomable pleasure brought from the sensual touch, the heat shared between them, and later, the removal of clothing, leading to much more passionate, intimate activities, surely, this is a moment Camilla — both of her — will remember for the rest of their lives.


End file.
